


Not alone

by therpgknight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Glitchtale (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgore and Toriel are good friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Glitchtale references, Hospitalization, Insecurity, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Medication, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Depression, Rudy is alone, Supportive Son, Supportive daughters, supportive toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therpgknight/pseuds/therpgknight
Summary: Today was the day that Asgore where going to the hospital to see his sick friend Rudolph Holiday, during this frequent visits some feelings can bloom for the two monsters. Can love bloom in a hospital room? read the story and find out.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Rudy Holiday, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I write about a cute ship that i, m already shipping it. I wrote this for Valentine's day ... sorry for my bad english and some punctuation errors.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a beautiful yet cold winter day on the surface, in a neighborhood called New Home.  
The sky completely covered with gray clouds, preventing the sun from coming out, even if the sun came out it wouldn’t warm up that much,the scent of roses in a bouquet he held invaded the nostrils of the ex king who now lived on the surface with all the monsters after the barrier was broken.  
Sitting on a bench in the park, Asgore  
he watched the calm and serene lake the winter breeze blew lightly and gently making the ex king shiver a bit at the cold.  
Looking at the roses in his giant paws the goat monster just had a thought in his mind.

"Rudy"  
He and Asgore were college buddies at hotland university, and after the two graduated, the two decided to move on, build a family ...  
but course these two did not lose contact they were still at Toriel's house to remember the college years. but that was before he suffered from this illness,  
A promise was made to him, that he would take him to the surface to see the sun ... and that was done but ... he was trapped in a hospital bed, sometimes he could feel that Rudy was alone there , visits were rare and scheduled on weekdays,he feared that the monster reindeer could go into depression and his health worsen....something he couldn't let happen.

....

"Gorey?" A voice woke him from his thoughts, Asgore turned his head to see Toriel heading towards him ... but what was she doing there? Shouldn't she be at school?

"Hey Tori." Asgore said as Toriel sit in the bench next to him. "So where are the kids?" He asked.

"Asgore, you know that they are very busy with school work, don't you?"

"And then Sans didn't come with you this time?" Asgore asked, realizing that the lazy skeleton was not accompanying his ex-wife either.

"No, it seems that with this rush with Valentine's Day his groceria store is at full speed ..."

Asgore couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Sans working?  
You will see that Papyrus knocked some sense into him at last to make him work.

"It looks like Papyrus managed to get him to work this time, huh?" Asgore asked amused.

"But you know what it's going to be like after that holiday, he's going to close the store and go back to his usual lazy behavior." Toriel spoke and then the two goat monsters shared a heartly laugh, so the former queen realized that Asgore was looking at the flowers in his paws.

"So who are these roses for?" Toriel asked looking at the red flowers the goat monster was holding.

"Oh, that?" he chuckled a bit.  
"I was going to visit Rudy."

"Rudy ..." Toriel's expression softened. "How's he doing?" 

"Well, he is recovering, and the fastest thing that surprises me, it seems that the hospital here is better than Mt Ebott's.

Yes, and that was true, the underground hospital was inferior to the ones on the surface, there were better equipment and they kept working, they were grateful that some humans let the monsters be seen in some hospitals.

"Of course, for sure the surface hospital is  
it was a miracle they accepted monsters there too. "

"Yes, it sure was a good idea to bring him and his family to the surface too. I thought about visiting him because, Noelle is also busy with school work and his wife is traveling on business ... I mean, she is the mayor of  
New Home afterall ... " Soon his face darkened when he mentioned his best friend's wife, and Toriel realized this.

"But the strangest thing is that I never saw her go to the hospital to visit him ... the only one I saw were Donner Jr., Dess and Noelle going to visit him."

"Maybe she is busy with the upcoming business trip, you know that the job of a mayor is not easy, isn't it?" Toriel said and he only nodded.

"Yeah, maybe ..." Asgore said before getting up to visit his sick friend at the hospital.

"Ah Asgore, before you go to visit him, I have something for him." Toriel spoke rummaging in her purse and taking 3 handwritten letters from there, Asgore could recognize the calligraphy and the drawings, they were from Asriel, Frisk and Chara.

"The kids are also concerned about Rudy's health, so when they found out that you were going to visit him again, they decided to make him some get well soon cards." She said handing the cards to Asgore, which e carefully placed together with the roses so as not to wrinkle.

"I have to go to school, oh and tell Rudy that I hope him to get well soon." 

"Don, t worry i will tell him." Asgore waved to Toriel as he made his way to the hospital.

Walking through the scenery that now was not composed by the coldness of the park but by the buildings people and vehicles in the city.  
Walking a little further, he saw the hospital from a distance.

"Rudy my friend, don't worry, soon you will recover and get out of there ... I know you are bored as hell inside ... but when you recover from this illness, I will show you what this ours new world can offer us and we will spend time together like old times.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the new chapter, I am enjoying writing this fic with these two.  
> i mean they are soo adorable together.

As Asgore entered the hospital, he went straight to the reception and asked which room Rudolph Holiday was in, the receptionist then informed him that Rudolph was in room 314, he soon made his way to an elevator that would take him to his destination .  
Leaving the elevator, he went down the hall looking for room 314, which was not too difficult to find.

When the goat monster opened the door he saw that the red furred deer was sleeping peacefully, in profile he had brought his right arm under his head, while the left one bent so that it landed in front of his nose. His fingers were slightly curved, forming a fist with weak defense. On the table, next to him, some books he was reading maybe given by Dess or Donner Jr. to kill boredom.  
Asgore then entered the room and walked carefully to make no noise and to wake Rudy from his sleep.  
He then placed the bouquet of roses on the table along with the letters from his three children next to her.  
He then sat down in an armchair next to him, even though the armchair was a little small for its enormous size. Asgore managed to sit down, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling it gave him.  
He looked at the sleeping deer again, his body so calm, plunged into a deep restorative lethargy made him smile,he then began to hum a soft, deep and vibrant tempo. He let his sweet voice take control of his body and closed his eyes to better appreciate the music and let it penetrate his being.

So he didn't notice the little protest the deer made and woke up a few minutes later.

"Asgore ...?" He asked in a sleepy tone  
Wiping his blurry eyes with his free hand, he then yawned loudly.

The ex-king smiled tenderly and answered in the simplest possible way, turning a little more to his interlocutor:

"I came to visit you." he spoke with a smile on his face. "and then did you sleep well?" Asgore asked and a small growl escaped the deer's throat making Asgore laugh a little.

"So, how are you?" Asgore asked while

"Well, the doctors said that I am progressing well, they said that I can be discharged from the hospital but I don't know what day, but I am happy that you come to visit me and bring some flowers but ..."  
"Roses ?!" Rudy asked incredulously.

Asgore then scratched the back of his head somewhat embarrassed.  
"Yeah ... well, it was the last ones left of my store ... so I decided, y'know what I mean, right?"

"I get it, but what movie do you think we are in? Beauty and the Beast?" he then chuckled. "That aren't gonna work man, we're both beasts!" He exclaimed and the two shared a laugh then Asgore stopped laughing when he heard Rudy cough a bit.

"Are you ok?" he worriedly asked.  
"I thought that cough was gone ..."

"Hey big guy don't worry 'bou that, i'm getting better and this is all that matter right?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh! I almost forgot! The kids made some cards for you, they are there." he said gesturing to the roses in the table next to him.

Rudy can't help but smile a little,  
"Your kids are special Gorey, you and Toriel did a good job raising them ... it reminds me when Donner Jr., Dess and Noelle were at their age ..." he said small tears of nostalgia forming in his eyes. he then looked into the monster's eyes a small smile forming on his lips.  
"Asgore, I thank you and a lot for bringing me and my family to the surface but ... I want to get out of here as soon as possible. "he said, while his smile now becomed a frown." it's so lonely in here ... "He finally said, the loneliness of the hospital room was making the reindeer come in something he didn't I wanted to see.

"But ... what about your family, have they come to visit you yet?" The goat monster asked and Rudy nodded.

"Well ... Donner Jr. and Dess are in college; so their visits are very rare here, Noelle is busy with school work and Carole ... is busy with mayor business ...."

"Oh, i see ..." he mumbled under his breath.  
"but don't worry, i decided i'll stay here for a while, just to keep you company." Asgore smiled tenderly.

"But I don't want to take too much of your time ... shouldn't you be at school too?" Rudy asked.

"Don't worry, I told Toriel that I was coming to visit you." He explained.  
"Surely she will notify the school board because I took a while ... Oh! And she wished you to get well soon."

"Yeah ... tell her thanks for me ..." he smiled a bit.

Soon the two started a long conversation, a conversation about everything and nothing, since the time the two met while still young at Snowdin and when they met at Hotland college.  
A conversation there, and another one there and the two of them were so soon entertained that I didn't even see time passed. Soon they heard the door open and a nurse came in, it looked like she was carrying a tray with some medicines.

"Mr. Asgore Dreemur, the visit time is over ... "  
The woman in the blue coat said to the goat monster then the two of them looked at the clock on the hospital wall that said 11:21, he should be at school at 10:30 ...

"Have we been talking for that long?" Asgore thought.

He then got up from the chair he was in and went towards the door but not before saying goodbye and i HOPE you get better soon and he closed the door ... and he left.

Shortly after taking medicine, Rudy took a long look at the same roof of the hospital as he was.

"Well ... guess i, m alone into this boring scenario again ..." the deer then got up from the stretcher and leaned out the window.  
"He promised me that he would show me the sun, and he bought the promise ..." he closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the warmness of the sun who was finally coming out of the gray clouds.

"I 'm glad that you keep your promise Asgore, now as mine ... i will promise you that i will get better and i will get out of here ... like you said to me before i was here ... don' t lose HOPE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little big because i wanted to add Clarice, Donner Jr, Dess and Noelle.  
> but in the next few I will make it shorter ... or not.

Solitude, Boredom ... those were the feelings that the deer monster was feeling at that moment ...  
Thrown in the corner of the bed was a remote control. He was not in the mood to watch television right now, as he had already looked for something to entertain himself on that television in that damn hospital room but soon, it was not the company of a television.

What he wanted was what he REALLY needed was a company of a monster or a human to talk to ...  
The deer was really upset after Asgore left the hospital, but Rudy knew he had to be at school, that was his job afterall!  
He would simply feel selfish about taking Asgore out of school to spend the whole day in the hospital with him, and he knew that the boss monster hated these types of places.

...

And to tell the truth, Rudy was also starting to hate that monotonous, everyday atmosphere.  
getting sick stuck in a bed between four walls the doctors coming and going, the bad food he eat, which he got used to tought ... and medicines he took he could still remember the bitter taste of the medicine the nurse gave him minutes after Asgore walks out the door.

It was clear that he was not feeling himself, that happy go monster trait was gone after he and his family discovered his illness. Donner Jr., Dess and Noelle of course they cared about their father, they would always visit him when he gave and he enjoyed the visits. but Carole his wife ... it seemed like ... she cared more about work business than her own family.

Oh! how he wanted to get out of that hospital as soon as possible, even if it didn't take months.

He then remembered the cards of the three children of Asgore and Toriel who were at the table next to him and then he took the three cards and started reading them one by one.  
Every minute he read those cards he could feel his soul warming, and could feel his face lighting up a bit when reading the cards.

Soon a blonde doe monster entered the room where he was, she seemed to be keeping something in his bag, maybe it was her cell phone

"Ah, C- Carole, what a good surprise!" His face His Lighted up when he saw his wife entering the room, the doe then sat in the armchair next to him.  
"So, where are the kids?" The Holiday asked.

"They're out there waiting for their turn." Carole spoke opening her purse and taking out her cell phone.  
" Are you better?" She asked as she typed something on the device.

"Yes, the nurses said that the surgery was a success, and that I can leave in a few months ..." He said to her with a bright energy even though the last words came out a little weak.

"Oh, that's good Rudolph..." The doe monster said, still touching her cell phone without looking at it.

"I'm glad you came, you know staying in this hospital is already getting boring as hell y'know? but look soon I'll be home, and then we can spend time- "

"Rudolph ..." The doe interrupted him and stared into his then sighed eyes. "Look, you know that I don't have time to share tasks with work, do you? You also know that I have an important work trip tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Wasn't her trip scheduled for next week?" The deer man thought,  
"But who's going to take care of Noelle? You know she-"

"Noelle is already quite big and knows how to take care of herself." she replied coldly while the cell phone vibrated, it seemed to be a message from someone.

"Rudy, look when you leave this hospital ... which I think is unlikely.  
I won't have time to take care of you and you know it, Rudolph, the work won't let me! "she nearly screamed.

"But, you never stopped working even after your children were born!" Rudy protested. "Okay, if you don't have time to take care of your own husband, Noelle-"

"Rudolph ... our children are too busy to take care of you and you know that too." She spoke and those words that came out of her mouth pierced his soul.  
"Rudolph ... look, we better -"

"Sign a divorce?" He asked and Carole din't say nothing.

"So leaving me huh?" Rudy asked in a broken voice, "has work always been more important to you than your family is?" he asked yet she not answered.

"I thought we had a story together." he said while small tears we're forming in his eyes.

"Yes we had one Rudy ... "Carole said rolling her eyes." And she ends here, now excuse me i have better things to take care off. "She spoke and left the room leaving Rudy crushed, at that time the deer man mind he was in a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Better things ..." the words of his ex- wife repeated again and again in his mind.  
Has work always been more important to him than his own family? for some not ... but for the Holiday family, yes.  
Rudy then remembered when he first meet her: Wasn't her who literally slapped him so hard that he literally blacked out when he attempted to flirt with her?  
Wasn't her who missed his Donner Jr.'s first steps and words ?  
Wans't she who missed Dess's Mother's day play on Snowdin elementary's school?  
And wans't she the one who miss Noelle's 5th birthday making up an excuse that work was preventing her to come home, he could remember poor Noelle crying when she discovered that her mom would not arrive in time for her birthday?  
What was she doing on the surface while he was in the hospital and she never came to visit?

Unless ... one day, after Rudy discovered his illness, when he was heading home, he saw Carole talking to another monster, the two we're sitting on a bench in the park. It was looking like, the two were liking eachothers company. 

...

"Click, click" that was the sound of his mind putting all the pieces together.  
she where cheating on him, so all that  
Years of marriage practically thrown away, was he mostly a leftover? an ex? one

He could hear his heart beating faster in his cage ribs he could feel hot tears going down his cheeks, that was a silent cry he quickly dried his tears when he heard someone opening the bedroom door.

"Hey dad are you okay?" An cocoa brown deer monster with black hair similar to his entered the hospital room, it was Donner his first born child.

"Yes i am ..." he replied a little fanatically but keeping his youthful spirit  
"I was just thinking about something, don't worry." he said waving his hand.

"It was the mother, wasn't it?" Dess asked while Rudy shook his head, did they find out?

"Dad, what did mom do this time?" Noelle asked concern was visible in her blue eyes.  
"Dad ..." she asked again.

It was nothing ... she just said she is going to travel today and-

Dad you suck at lies and we know it "Donner Said and he was right, Rudolph Holiday was always a bad liar: When he and his family moved to the surface; instead of helping the family with the move he soon went to visit Asgore to see if everything was okay with him.

"No, I don't think you need to know the truth, me and your mom aren't together anymore ..." Rudy said and his three children seemed surprised by the shocking news: had they separated ... got into a divorce?

"Yeah she came and I thought it was a visit but ... I was a fool to believe ... to believe that she came here just to see me!" He said raising his voice.  
But no ... after all this time when she found me was cheating on me with another monster. "He spoke and Donner Jr., Dess and Noelle did not believe what he had said.  
their mother ... there was cheated on their father.

"Was I not a good husband for her?" he asked his children that shooked their head once again, how could the father of the three think that! he was always a good husband for her even though she was not even at home, he always gave attention, love, affection and patience to him but for what? so that in the end she discards him as nothing?

"Or it was because she was a Bitch." Noelle said aloud and shocked everyone who was present.

"Noelle!" Donner Jr. He scolded the most while Rudy chocked back a laught.

Soon a blonde deer realized what she just said amd blushed in embarrassing while her nose became red "sorry ..."

"That's what you learn to be around Suzie for to much." Dess sweatdroped and shrugged.

Mss look, I don't want you to keep any bad resen for your mother, I can ask you for that. "Rudy asked as the three deer monsters looked at each other and agreed yes, The holiday then smiled a bit.

"Hey Noelle, did you bring the game that I bought for you?" he asked.

"Yes i did!" She spoke excitedly, her eyes shining. "I'm going to get it out there."

"Dad ... will you be alright after discovering this? Dess asked and Rudy smiled and looked at the two.  
Yes, i will be alright. "Did he say ... was he lying or telling the truth? Maybe both.

" I went back!" Noelle said with a with a monopoly in her hands.

"So Donny, are you ready to lose all your money to your dad?" He asked poking with his elbow while giving him a grin.

"In your dreams maybe." He said back with an smirk, when Noelle put the cards on the soon the game begun.

So the four stayed playing the game until past the time of the visit, after saying goodbye to their three children.  
After taking his medicine Rudy went to sleep with an small smile on his lipsand called himself lucky.  
Why you Ask? because: he was VERY lucky to have three children like those. and he knew that, they 're where the ones that always would make him happy in difficult times.

Like those he was right now

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is a alternate timeline/ alternative universe, so some characters from Deltarune: Suzie, Noelle and his siblings will appear here only themm  
> Before you say that Rudy will die in the second chapter in Deltarune, just remember he is Canon in the undertale alarm clock and this is an alternative universe so he us in the surface and he's alive.


End file.
